


The Handsome Deputy

by satanic_panic



Category: Sinister (Movies)
Genre: First Dates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: You're running late to a date when you get pulled over by a Deputy with dashing good looks.





	The Handsome Deputy

You had only been in town for about a month, after moving from the big city, and already, you had somehow scored a date with a detective; you were running late, though, and although you were unsure of the speed limit, you knew you were definitely going far too fast and way above it. 

When you saw flashing coloured lights behind you, you cursed yourself, and pulled over. The policeman in the car behind you got out, closing his door and walking up, about to knock on your window when you rolled it down. 

"Was there a reason you were going over the speed limit?" 

You swallowed thickly as you looked at him, hair as black as crow's feathers, eyes so dark and brown and deep that they looked nearly black; he was attractive, without a doubt, and you had no idea how to answer him. "I, uh, well, um, I got a date, and I'm running real late, y'know? I'm, I'm new in town, and I had no idea, Officer, I'm so sorry, I-" 

He raised a brow. "A date? With who?" 

Small town, everyone knew everyone. You sighed. "Detective Davidson." 

He clenched his jaw; for so long, Davidson had been a thorn in his side, never following protocol, always breaking the rules. The policeman shook his head. "Listen, I'll let you out of the ticket… if you, y'know, let me show you a better time than Davidson ever could." 

"I don't even know your name," you replied, trying not to show how painfully you wanted to say yes. 

"Oh, right! Uh, Deputy," he told you. "Most people just call me Deputy So and So." 

"Were you the same Deputy So and So in that writer's book?" You asked, stepping out of your car and leaning against it with him. 

He nodded. "The one and only." 

A smile tugged at your lips as you reached into your pocket and grabbed your cigarettes, offering him one, which he declined. "Not a smoker?" 

"Used to be," he told you. "Not anymore." 

You accepted his explanation, and took a drag. "So, what were you thinking about doing with me, Deputy?" 

His eyes widened a little as he looked at where your gaze was - his handcuffs, he swallowed thickly, wringing his hands together and starting to stutter over his words - the exact same way he did when he first met the author, Ellison, and was starstruck… although, this was a different kind of striking for the Deputy as he licked his lips and nervously cleared his throat. "What… whatever, whatever you want me to." 

"How about we head to the local?" You offered; the pub was just down the street from where you were living, and you figured a few drinks with the incredibly handsome Deputy wouldn't hurt - the way he wrung his hands together, the way he stuttered, avoided meeting your gaze, licked his lips and cleared his throat, all in nervousness, it was charming, endearing. The fact that his uniform showed off his body wasn't exactly a negative, either, nor did the fact that the stars and street lights were bringing out the colour of his eyes- that brilliant dark brown, the warmth that was locked away behind deep hickory. 

"That, that sounds good," he agreed. "I'll, um, I'll follow you in my car?" 

You smiled and nodded, putting out your cigarette. "Sure, Deputy." 

He went weak at the knees, hearing you call him by his title, it stirred something from within him that he couldn't quite grasp; having no other option, he went back to his car, and got in. 

\--- 

The two of you wound up leaving the cars outside of your place before walking to the local, and after a few drinks, you could see that the Deputy was getting a bit bolder, a bit less nervous. He made mistakes whilst trying to use pickup lines on you, which made you grin and laugh, and if he was being honest, the Deputy would've found any way to see and hear such a beautiful thing again - he really liked you, and was fumbling with a way to ask you to go out with him again. 

"So, how come you didn't want me to go out with Detective Davidson?" You asked curiously, tracing the brim of your glass. 

The Deputy shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck as his voice dropped and became low as he replied, "honestly? Davidson isn't after a… a relationship- he does this with everyone new in town, he takes them out for the night, and once he's… y'know… slept with them, then that's it. I just… I didn't wanna see someone else get hurt by him." 

You hummed, liking the way that he was clearly well intentioned, that he clearly cared a lot about the community he served - such a trait was so rare in police officers. You smiled. "Well, I've enjoyed hanging out with you tonight, Deputy, and I think… I think you definitely showed me a much better time than Davidson ever could." 

He smiled a bit, eyes lighting up slightly. "Y-you mean that?" 

You nodded. "Yeah! I mean, you're… don't get me wrong, you're fucking gorgeous, but you're also funny, and sweet." 

Daring to make a bold move, the Deputy reached across the table, and held your hand as he stuttered out a question he had been yearning to ask. 

"Would you, maybe, consider, y'know, uh, doing this… doing this again?" 

"No," you said, breaking his heart. "I don't need to consider - give me a time, and a date, and I'm there."

His heart fixed itself as he cracked a smile. "How about Sunday? Seven?" 

"Sounds good to me, Deputy." 


End file.
